Spring Day
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Desde que Blossom se fue de la ciudad, dando por terminada su pasada relación, Brick aguarda una esperanza, después de haberle hecho envío de una carta que debió ser recibida por ella en Navidad. (Historia estrictamente ligada a "Christmases When You Were Mine"; tres partes.)
1. Capítulo I

**ADVERTENCIA:** Te recomendaría que leyeras antes "Christmases When You Were Mine", es un one-shot, con la perspectiva de Blossom, y claro, tiene añadido un contenido de Brick. Si aún así no quieres leerla y solo quedarte con este fic, ¡es cosa tuya, amigo!

En fin. La carta ya fue publicada y este es el primer capítulo. Es corto, sí, pero tampoco quería quedarme con mucho relleno, mi intención era demostrar los sentimientos y vivencias de Brick después de que Blossom se fuera de la ciudad.

 **AU** ; song-fic. Tres partes.

 **Basado en** : "Spring Day", de BTS.

* * *

Capítulo O1

"LA NAVIDAD DE BRICK"

–¡Llegaron a tiempo!

Ante aquel grito de mi madre, Butch salió de mi cama, tropezándose un poco y empujando al llorón de Boomer para poder saludar, de los primeros, a nuestros primos de Minnesota.

Siempre los citábamos al mediodía, y solían llegar a eso de las dos de la tarde, cuando ya el té especial _de la zona_ que les tenía preparado mamá, estaba frío. No podíamos culparlos, la aerolínea que tomaban llegaba a tiempo, pero no el transfer que los traía a casa. Esa era la razón por la que se demoraban, ya que mi tía Jane no quería arriesgarse a tomar otro transporte.

"–¿Estás loco, Brick? Imagínate, nosotros tomando otro transporte y el transfer llega. Pierdo dinero en vano".

Mi tía Jane, hermana de mi madre, Caroline, era todo un chiste.

Ya era Navidad, y se notaba porque mis hermanos pequeños ya habían hecho un desastre en la sala, con los papeles rotos que envolvían a muchos regalos. Butch, si bien era mayor que Boomer, seguía siendo un niño cuando se trataba de Navidad. Hace un par de años, cuando él tenía los siete recién cumplidos –eso de septiembre–, se enteró de que Santa Claus no existía, sin embargo, eso no fue un impedimento para que esperara la noche en vela, para descubrir, antes que todos, sus regalos.

 _Niños_ , suspiraba, mientras volvía a atar mi coleta, que estaba ya llegando a la altura de mis hombros, y recogía los papeles de envoltorios, con la ayuda de Cass, la mayor de mi tíos Jane y Al. Cass era pelirroja, como su padre Al, pero tenía los ojos azules como la rubia tía Jane. Al igual que yo, Cass tenía un hermano menor, AJ, de la edad de Butch y una hermana aún más pequeña, Sky, siendo dos años menor que Boomer.

–Son un desastre –decía Cass, mientras me ayudaba–. Por eso no soporto a los niños.

–Si tu mamá te escuchara hablar, ya podría entender por qué estás tan decidida a _no ser mamá_.

Cass no respondió, solo rio mientras dejaba la bolsa en el sofá más grande, para recoger, con mayor facilidad, el resto de papeles pequeños.

–¡Hijo! –me levanté del piso cuando escuché la voz de papá.

Me limpié el sudor de la frente, mientras echaba ese molesto lazo rojo en la bolsa de basura, con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ya me estaba cabreando de los simbolismos que esta Navidad de mierda me trajo.

–¿Qué sucede…?

Y no, no me llamaba para decirme algo en particular, sino para modelarme el suéter que le regalé. Se dio una vuelta, sobre sus talones, con ambos brazos extendidos, luego me sonrió.

–Tengo buen gusto, papá, ¿qué esperabas?

Mi madre gritó un fuerte _sí_ , desde la cocina, que luego se transformó en una risa que compartió con la tía Jane. No esperaba menos de ella, considerando que estuvo admirando el collar que le regalé por cinco minutos seguidos, pendiente de cada detalle en la ala de la mariposa, así como el brillo de las piedras incrustadas en ella.

Tengo grabadas sus palabras en mi mente todavía.

"– _Pensé que me regalarías otro suéter."_ Esa frase, entre risas. Claramente yo no compartí esa risa con el mismo entusiasmo que ella.

La razón por la que cambié los tipos de regalos esta Navidad, fue precisamente como una medida preventiva, a modo de dar vuelta la página a mi pasada relación con Blossom. De haber seguido juntos, ella, a estas horas, estaría mandándome un mensaje preguntándome si a mi madre le gustó el suéter.

Y no, no quería eso.

Sin embargo, sí me llegó un mensaje; ojalá hubiera sido de mi pelirroja, pero no todas las navidades pueden estar cargadas de milagros. El mensaje era de mi amiga-casi-nueva-novia: Bell.

"¿Me vendrás a visitar esta tarde? De seguro mis padres y mis hermanas saldrán. Yo no valgo ni un centavo hoy"

Sí, Bell. Feliz Navidad para ti también.

No respondí el mensaje.

.

.

.

Tres horas después, recibí otro mensaje de Bell, preguntándome si estaba bien. A ese sí le respondí, pero con la excusa de que estaba con mis primos, a cargo de ellos y de mis hermanos, algo que pareció entender.

De todas formas, le dije que no iba a poder verla hoy, pero que la compensaría con salir mañana.

No podía desmerecer la ayuda de Bell así como así. Ella estuvo a mi lado cuando Blossom se fue, y aunque pasó tiempo antes de que iniciáramos algo, sabía que para esta Navidad, iba a estar muy nostálgico.

"–¿Y si le escribes una carta? –había dicho, mientras se colocaba la camiseta blanca, que solía usar bajo esa jardinera que le sentaba tan bien.

–Demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto –protesté, pasando una mano por mi rostro, suspirando al mismo tiempo que extendía uno de mis brazos y así alcanzar a tocar un poco de la, aún, descubierta piel de Bell.

–Es solo una idea. Escribir lo que sientes te podría ayudar a superar los sentimientos que tienes por ella."

Fue por eso que pasé horas frente a una maldita hoja en blanco, tratando de escribir. Al final, la tuve lista justo una semana antes del 25 de diciembre, creo que así mantuve la esperanza de que la leyera en Navidad y pensara que ella sí tendría un milagro de Navidad.

Claro, siempre y cuando ella también esté extrañándome con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago.

Por lo que recuerdo, a Bell le dije que en la carta solo tenía escrito mis sentimientos actuales por Blossom, recalcándole que, si le escribía, era para despedirme definitivamente de nuestra relación, dejando en claro que no le guardaba rencor alguno y que solo le deseaba lo mejor.  
Sentí que fui muy sabio al sellar el sobre antes de que ella me pidiese leer la carta. De todas maneras, creo que no tenía obligación alguna en pasarle la carta, así ella la pudiese leer. Era algo privado, solo entre mi ex y yo.

No saben lo triste que me resulta referirme a Blossom como _mi ex_.

"–Me iré, Brick".

Me quejé, y Cass dejó de ver la película y me miró un tanto preocupada.

–¿Qué te sucede?

–Nada –respondí rápido–, solo creo que debo ir al baño.

–Qué envidia –dijo, deslizándose en el sofá–. Me gustaría tener una digestión rápida como tú.

No le quise decir que se equivocaba al pensar que debía ir al baño a hacer mis necesidades ni que no se metiera con mi rápido metabolismo, de todas formas eso a ella no le importaba tampoco. Que creyera lo que quisiera, mejor si piensa que es por ganas de defecar. A la hora en que le digo que estoy así por un recuerdo _maldito_ , me haría contarle.

Y no estoy para andar ventilando mis problemas emocionales con todo el mundo.

Me encerré en el baño, con cuidado de no azotar la puerta, a causa de las fuertes emociones que me estaban llenando en ese momento. Me miré rápidamente en el espejo, contemplando cada detalle de mi rostro así como la tensión en mis comisuras.

"–¿Cómo que te vas? –pregunté.

Ella no respondió al instante. Agachó su cabeza, de alguna manera se veía como si su flequillo cubriese su vista por completo. Apretó el barandal que nos separaba del mar, y a pesar de que no hiciese frío, ella estaba temblando mucho.

–Nos mudaremos… En un tiempo.

–¿Y eso qué significa? –en lugar de quedarme en silencio, como hubiese preferido, para poder procesar mejor la información, insistí en saber–. ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

Blossom se volteó ligeramente hacia a mí, dejándome ver su rostro, dejándome ver ese tembloroso y rojizo labio inferior, que estaba siendo mordido para estabilizarse un poco, asimismo me dejó ver sus llorosos ojitos rosa.

–Vamos a tener que terminar."

Y lo hicimos… Mierda, sí que lo hicimos.

Mi reflejo en el espejo no difería demasiado al de ese día. Seguí viendo al yo derrotado, con los ojos llorosos. La única diferencia, es que mis nudillos no están ensangrentados como los de ese día, ya que hoy no he golpeado ninguna muralla a causa de la ira, rabia o tristeza.

El haber sabido esa noticia, creo que me condicionó a odiar, con mi puta vida, la primavera.

* * *

La segunda parte de esta historia, será publicada el **viernes 20 de abril**.


	2. Capítulo II

**ADVERTENCIA:** Te recomendaría que leyeras antes "Christmases When You Were Mine", es un one-shot, con la perspectiva de Blossom, y claro, tiene añadido un contenido de Brick. Si aún así no quieres leerla y solo quedarte con este fic, ¡es cosa tuya, amigo!

 **AU** ; song-fic. Tres partes.

 **Basado en** : "Spring Day", de BTS.

* * *

Capítulo O2

"ESPERA, LARGA ESPERA"

Un mes. Ya ha pasado un jodido mes y no he tenido respuesta.

Con Bell, me he mostrado un tanto indiferente con esa situación; le he hecho creer que en verdad me importa un carajo si me responde o no la carta.

Ya me había aburrido de mi propio melodrama, y si no había obtenido respuesta, es porque ella prefiere las cosas así. Pero no puedo engañarme, si ella me responde, como bien le especifiqué en la carta, en cinco o seis años más, de seguro que la leería con desespero.

Claro, sabría si mis sentimientos iban a ser o no correspondidos, o si de verdad resultó la mejor decisión que pudimos haber tomado.

–Brick –la voz somnolienta de Bell me sacó de mis pensamientos nocturnos–, creo que voy a pedir un taxi. Tu madre fue muy clara con que no puedo quedarme a dormir hasta que seamos novios oficiales.

Sobé mis ojos, ya iba a empezar con eso de nuevo.

–Vale –dije, incorporándome, haciendo que Bell dejara de apoyarse en mi pecho–, entonces arregla tus cosas. Pediré uno en este instante.

Y ahí estaba, ese suspiro pesado tan característico de Bell que hacía cada vez que no la complacía o no le hacía caso. Qué quería que hiciera, ella bien sabe que no estoy listo para formalizar una relación con ella… No todavía.

Eran pasada las diez, estábamos en la sala, pero en mi caso solo estaba en ella físicamente, mis pensamientos se encontraban en otra parte; específicamente con Blossom.

Estuve con Bell, en el umbral de la puerta, esperando por que llegara el móvil. Ya estábamos a fines de enero, y el frío no daba tregua alguna. Le había pasado una de mis chaquetas, ya que no dejaba de tiritar; nos encontrábamos tomados de las manos, con la excusa de que _sus manos se le iban a congelar y los bolsillos estaban muy fríos_.

No le iba a negar eso, de todas maneras, la veía bastante interesada en lo que estábamos _teniendo_ , además, ella me ha ayudado bastante con esta situación.

–Brick –dijo, dándome un leve apretón.

La quedé mirando un instante, ella mascullaba algo, pero no le podía entender, así que me agaché un poco para quedar a la altura de su boca, intentando escuchar lo que quería decir.

–… quiero formalizar esto lo más pronto posible.

Suspiré pesadamente y volví a mi posición anterior. Solté ambas manos de Bell, para posarla sobre sus hombros. Ella me miró, ya resignada, porque sabía la respuesta que le daría ante aquel anhelo que parecía tener.

–No aún.

–Ya lo sé –agachó la cabeza.

Sentí mi celular vibrar, así que lo saqué de mi bolsillo trasero. El automóvil ya había llegado.

Despedí a Bell, con un beso en la boca, como ella quería, y no entré hasta que vi que el automóvil ya había desaparecido por la calle.

Relamí mis labios, apoyé mi cabeza en la recién cerrada puerta, antes de darme cuenta de la figura de mi madre, envuelta en su bata de levantarse y con un vaso de agua a medio llenar en su mano izquierda. Tenía una sonrisa nostálgica, no apartaba su mirada de mí.

–¿Qué? –pregunté–. Ni que hubiese sido buena idea dejarla dormir aquí.

–Eso no es lo que me preocupa, hijo, sino tu forma de afrontar estas situaciones.

Chasqueé la lengua y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans; mi madre no tenía ninguna intención, al parecer, de dejarme pasar sin antes decirme lo que quería decir.

–Sé que la extrañas, la verdad es que yo también –se encogió de hombros–, pero la verdad es que ya no estamos en esa realidad, donde todo era color de _rosa_ –me miró un tanto asustada, dándose cuenta de la _barbaridad_ que dijo–. Si Bloss piensa que es lo mejor, y tú estuviste de acuerdo, es momento de ya darte por vencido y seguir con tu vida, Brick. Estoy segura de que a ella no le gustaría verte sufriendo por ella en lugar de buscar otro camino.

Y es ahí donde todos se equivocan, porque tengo una esperanza de que ella está sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

–Sí, mamá, voy a pensar en ello.

Dicho eso, se fue de vuelta a su habitación, no sin antes darme un beso en la frente y diciéndome que ordenara la sala y dejara todas las luces apagadas.

.

.

.

–Me terminaré aburriendo, Brick, siento que no me estás tomando en serio.

Bell estaba sentada en la mesa que estaban afuera de la cafetería, mientras yo estaba en la silla, justo a un lado de ella, tratando de terminar el sándwich de atún que me hizo comprar.

–Nadie te está obligando a quedarte a mi lado.

Ella frunció el ceño, desvió la mirada hacia el camino que dirigía al edificio principal de la escuela. Yo, en tanto, le di una mordida al sándwich, evitando poner una cara de asco. No me malentiendan, me gusta el atún, pero solo podía pensar en lo molesto que iba a ser hablar conmigo para los demás, incluso después de lavarme los dientes.

–No quieres formalizar conmigo por Blossom, ¿verdad?

Guardé silencio.

–No solo por eso –fui sincero–, hay otro factor incidente en toda esta historia, Bell.

–¿Cuál? –se inquietó–. ¿No te gusto lo suficiente?

–No es eso –bebí un poco del jugo de naranja, volví mi vista a ella y le tomé la mano–. Dime, ¿adónde piensas aplicar una solicitud universitaria?

–Arizona, en la Universidad de Phoenix –respondió sin vacilar su respuesta.

–¿Ves? Yo aplicaré en la Universidad de Boston, en Massachusetts, al otro lado del país. Estaremos muy separados, ¿de qué sirve formalizar lo nuestro ahora si después tendremos que terminar?

–¡Eso es porque proyectas tu pasada relación con Utonium en la nuestra! ¡Utonium y yo no somos la misma persona! ¡Yo no habría roto contigo!

–Pero yo sí contigo.

Debo admitir que no medité muy bien lo que dije, y terminé hablando de más, pasando a dañar a Bell, quien solo me miró, tomó su mochila y se alejó de mi lado, corriendo y estrellando a quien se posara a su lado.

Me pasé bastante, y lo admito. Aunque intenté llamarla en la tarde –porque no estuvo en el entrenamiento, con las otras porristas–, incluso en la noche, antes de dormir, no obtuve respuesta alguna. En más de una ocasión desvió la llamada.

–Perdón por lo que te dije, en verdad fui muy desubicado y no me medí. No quería hacerte daño de esa manera, pero contesta mis mensajes al menos, para que hablemos, ¿sí? Un beso.

Eso le mandé en una nota de voz, antes de dejar mi móvil en la mesa de noche y agarrar el libro de Historia que debía leer para un examen.

"–Si lees en la noche, aprovechando esa instancia de silencio, te lograrás concentrar más. Créeme."

Rodé los ojos y chasqueé la lengua. Se supone que ya debería estar dejando de pensar en la pelirroja.

.

.

.

Dos meses han pasado ya desde Navidad, y definitivamente no hay respuesta. No estoy muy seguro de querer seguir dispuesto a esperar, aun cuando le dije que lo haría por años si es que era necesario. Tal vez me estaba empezando a dejar llevar un poco por el rencor.

Es que ella me dejó, ¿me explico? Ni siquiera me escuchó cuando le rogué para que intentáramos una relación a distancia. No, no me escuchó ni una puta vez. Ahora, le mando una carta, pero no muestra ni luces de haberla leído o algo parecido. No hay respuesta, y yo solo quiero creer que es porque no está lista para responderme aún, aunque Bell insista con la idea de que Blossom no responde porque ya no quiere saber nada más de mí.

Bell y yo nos _reconciliamos_ , pero ya no nos besamos ni esas cosas, por petición de ella, para hacer _las cosas bien_.

Inclusive con eso, no puedo sacar a Utonium de mi cabeza. Ni un puto día.

Y duele, me enoja, me irrita…

He estado como loco, revisando mis redes sociales, ¡hasta mi correo electrónico! Sin embargo, no hay rastros de ningún indicio de contacto por su parte.

Ahora que recuerdo, me exigió que no le hablara por ninguna red social, ya que consideraba que era _lo mejor para evitar volver a contactarnos_. Y también, me acuerdo de que me bloqueó de un par, porque sabía que le mandaría algún mensaje.

Cuando entré a buscar su perfil en ambas redes, lo encontré desbloqueado, pero gracias a que llegó Bell a hacerme compañía en ese momento en las gradas de la escuela, desistí de la idea de mandarle un mensaje.

En este momento, en el que estoy en el patio trasero, con Nami, mi gata atigrada, me pongo a recordar todas las veces que, llorando, decía que iba a olvidarla. Tantas promesas que me hice a mí mismo, pero no había logrado cumplir ninguna.

Nami había comenzado a ronronear, y se acomodaba mejor en el hueco que había entre mis piernas cuando las cruzaba, mientras yo apoyaba, de mejor manera, mi espalda en el tronco del pino que había en el patio.

Sentí el aroma de las galletas, puesto que la ventana de la cocina daba directamente al lugar donde yo estaba. A pesar de que el aire era frío, estando ya cerca de marzo y, con eso, el inicio de la primavera, el aroma de las galletas parecía transmitir calor.

"–Hey, Bloss –llamé–. Cuando estemos casados, tendrás que cocinarme de estas galletas durante todas las navidades que pasemos juntos.

–Pero, Brick –rio–, ni siquiera sabemos si nos casaremos…

–No, no, no, cállate. Si yo digo que nos casaremos, lo vamos a hacer. Aunque tenga que ir a pedir tu mano vestido de payaso. Yo voy a hacerte mi esposa, tonta."

Tonta… El único tonto soy yo. Yo y mis sueños de niño. Yo y mis anhelos patéticos. Yo y mi estúpido enamoramiento por Blossom Utonium que no me deja vivir tranquilo. Así debe ser estar sufriendo por amor.

Nami pareció quejarse.

–¿Sucede algo? –le pregunté, pasando a acariciar su pequeña cabeza, volvió a maullar mirando a la cocina–. No puedes comer galletas.

Giró su cabeza hacia mí, alzó su cola y se alejó de mí.

–Genial –bufé–, otra más que me abandona. ¡No esperes comida en la noche, gata traidora!

Pero a Nami le importó una mierda, porque siguió con su camino, adentrándose a la casa por la ventana de la cocina.

Saqué mi celular, para revisar si tenía algún mensaje o simplemente estar buscando _memes_ , cuando los gritos de mis dos hermanos pequeños me sobresaltan. Butch y Boomer estaban compitiendo por quién llegaba primero, pero vi que Boomer tenía algo arrugado y escondido entre sus manos.

–¡Oigan, oigan! –dije, poniéndome de pie–. ¡No corran así! ¡Se van a caer y después mamá buscará la forma de culparme por sus estupideces!

–¡Es que Brick! –dijo Butch, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, dejando caer un poco de su cabello largo sobre su frente–. ¡Boomer tiene algo!

Volví mi vista a mi hermano menor, que estaba en el pasto, descansando. Ante eso, me apresuré a ponerlo de pie, podría resfriarse si seguía ahí.

–¿De qué habla Butch, Boomer? ¿Qué tienes para mí?

Boomer, no me miraba, pero sentí leves golpecitos en mi brazo izquierdo. Cuando me di cuenta, miré que tenía un sobre en su mano.

–¿Y esto? ¿Otra solicitud universitaria? –pregunté, mostrando mi disgusto. Ya era la quinta en menos de dos semanas. Solo universidades a las que no quería aplicar.

–Uhm… –miré a Butch, que parecía un poco nervioso–, no es de una universidad…

Boomer me hizo entrega de la carta, y en ese mismo instante, ambos salieron corriendo como alma que la lleva el diablo. Traté de estirar un poco el sobre, apoyándolo en mi pecho y pasando mi mano sobre él.

Lo di vuelta, para leer el remitente. Si bien estaba seguro que tenía el ceño fruncido y mis labios en una línea recta, por dentro estaba ardiendo.

 _Brick Isaac Him._ _  
_ _Townsville_ _  
 _Castello Avenue, 7490_  
 _USA__

¿Y el remitente?

 _Blossom Marie Utonium._

* * *

La última parte de esta historia, será publicada el **viernes 27 de abril**. El contenido de la carta ya fue publicado, en esta misma historia.

Hasta pronto.


	3. Carta de Blossom

No sé qué es lo que pretendías al mandarme esa carta, pero solo te puedo decir que no me ha hecho gracia alguna.

Tú y yo terminamos, y aunque me estés plasmando todos tus sentimientos en esa carta, lo siento, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo en ese aspecto. Porque no somos nada, estamos separados por una gran distancia, y solo nos queda seguir con nuestras vidas, sin la compañía del otro, tal y como acordamos.

Quiero ser bien breve, así que ante su deseo de vernos, mi respuesta es que es imposible. Si nos llegamos a ver, será por mera coincidencia.

Deja esto, Brick. No lo hagas más difícil. Suerte en tu relación con Bell, y en tus postulaciones universitarias.

Sigue con tu vida, yo seguiré con la mía.

Adiós.

Atentamente

B. Utonium.


	4. Capítulo III

Hey, les traigo el final.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Te recomendaría que leyeras antes "Christmases When You Were Mine", es un one-shot, con la perspectiva de Blossom, y claro, tiene añadido un contenido de Brick. Si aún así no quieres leerla y solo quedarte con este fic, ¡es cosa tuya, amigo!

 **AU** ; song-fic. Tres partes.

 **Basado en** : "Spring Day", de BTS.

* * *

Capítulo O3

"FLORECEN LOS CEREZOS"

Fue muy clara: "si nos llegamos a ver, será por mera coincidencia".

¿Por qué debe dejarse llevar por su maldito orgullo cuando yo pude dejar el mío de lado y mandarle la puta carta? Me siento ofendido, herido y pasado a llevar.

Esto no puede ser aceptable.

Nunca me han gustado las mentiras, y menos si vienen de ella.

Toda la carta que me envió, es una puta mentira.

No quiere dejar su orgullo de lado, además de que es obvio que saber de Bell le afectó, pero no podía mentirle; no me sentía capaz de mentirle en lo absoluto, menos con eso. Sin embargo, ella sí me mintió, solo para no dejar su maldito orgullo de lado.

Arrugué la carta y la tiré en el césped. Caminé un par de pasos, para llegar hasta ella, mas cuando la iba a pisotear… un remordimiento invadió mi ser, sentí mi pecho apretarse y con ello, mi mentón temblar un poco.

Tomé ese méndigo pedazo de papel y lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

Luego de eso, me encerré en mi habitación.

Me salté la hora de la cena, excusándome con que tenía fiebre… Nada fuera de la realidad, porque mi temperatura se había elevado a causa del resfrío que pesqué estando con Nami en el patio.

Pero incluso con un cuadro febril, solo me importaban las mentiras que había plasmado Blossom en esa puta carta.

.

.

.

Me revolvía mucho en mi cama, solo esperando tomar una decisión.

Era domingo, y me había quedado solo, puesto que mis padres iban a misa y después pasaban a buscar a mis hermanos a sus prácticas deportivas. Como estaba ya en mi último año de preparatoria, no tenía entrenamiento los domingos.

Es que… quién entrena un domingo, de todos modos.

–¡¿Qué debería hacer?!

Estaba tan frustrado que ya había empezado a maldecir en voz alta. Escuché a Nami maullar, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y ella entró para acostarse a los pies de mi cama. No tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que pude sentir su mirada sobre mí.

–Nami, mi gatita –me arrodillé–, ¿crees que sea buena idea mandarle un mensaje?

Nami se removió un poco, pero no maulló nada; cerró los ojos y me terminó por ignorar.

–El silencio otorga.

Creo que eso estaba esperando, una justificación o alguien a quien culpar después de mandarle el mensaje; ¿me veré muy estúpido si después discuto con mi propia gata? Debo intentar.

Ingresé a la primera red social que vi entre mis aplicaciones, busqué su cuenta y, cuando por fin me animé –después de tres largos suspiros–, abrí la caja de mensajes para escribir:

"El 27 de abril, a las seis de la tarde en punto, te estaré esperando en el Paseo de los Cerezos. Tenemos que vernos y hablar, porque no me he quedado conforme con la respuesta de tu carta. Recuerda: seis de la tarde, 27 de abril, Paseo de los Cerezos. Sabré tu respuesta a este mensaje si vas o no."

No valía la pena esperar por una respuesta, porque sabía que no llegaría. Esta vez no.

 _Enviar_ y listo, mi condena ya estaba firmada. Pondría una alarma y hasta marcaría el calendario de mi habitación con el lápiz rojo, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no olvidaría algo tan importante como eso.

Ahora seguí algo más difícil… Debía hablar con Bell sobre esta situación.

.

.

.

–¿Querías verme con tanta urgencia porque por fin me pedirás ser tu novia?

Maldición, Bell, ahora las cosas están más difíciles gracias a tu maravilloso comentario.

–Siéntate…

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Pude ver que su mirada ahora estaba algo más asustadiza, y eso no me ayudaba en nada a calmarme ni a relajarme. Me estaba poniendo más tenso.

–¿S-Sucedió algo?

Tragué un poco de saliva, apreté mis manos que tenía apoyadas en la mesa de la cafetería. Vi que, lentamente, Bell ponía las suyas sobre la mesa y las acercaba a las mías. Di un pequeño golpe, ella fruncía el ceño con extrañeza. No iba a darle más vueltas al tema.

–Blossom me respondió la carta, y le pedí, por mensaje, juntarnos.

El ser tan directo es muy fiel a mi estilo, pero esta vez era un tanto diferente, porque no quería dañar a quien se había quedado a mi lado, esperando por una oportunidad… El pensar en todo eso, solo hace que me odie cada vez más.

–¿Y ella aceptó juntarse contigo? –preguntó, con ese tono de voz tan frío y filoso que podría cortarme en dos al instante.

–No he revisado si me ha respondido, pero yo iré igual.

Asintió, desvió la mirada y giró su cuerpo, apoyando solo uno de sus codos sobre la mesa, mientras que con su otra mano cubría su boca. Si se ponía a llorar ahora, le pediría a alguien que me golpee.

–Ya era hora, Brick.

–¿Eh?

–Ya era hora… de que actuaras.

Quitó la mano de su boca, vi que tenía los labios apretados, me observó de nuevo y me dedicó una triste sonrisa.

–Yo sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a contactarla. La carta fue solo el primer paso que diste, ¿no? Nunca estuve segura de que quisieras cerrar, en verdad, el ciclo con Blossom, por eso me propuse no hacerme tantas ilusiones contigo. Yo sabía que irías por ella, que encontrarías la forma de luchar contra tu propio orgullo por ella… Lo sabía.

Bell parecía frustrada, pero su tono de hablar era sumamente calmo y tranquilo.

–Bell, yo…

–No es necesario que te disculpes, porque lo dejaste en claro desde el principio, y yo también sabía a lo que me enfrentaría. Solo que… –frunció el ceño, pero tratando de formar una sonrisa en su rostro–, no creí que se me haría tan difícil afrontar este momento.

No sabía qué decir, porque no importaba lo que dijera, el dolor que ella sentía no podría ser aminorado con nada. Absolutamente nada.

–Supongo que ahora querrás que mantengamos cierta distancia, ¿no?

Alcé mi cabeza –que mantuve agachada por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento– y la vi juntando sus manos, apoyándolas sobre la mesa y mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes, pero no por algún motivo de alegría precisamente.

–No quiero hacerte más daño, así que preferiría que, aunque la junta con Blossom no funcione, mantener nuestra relación como solo una amistad.

Bell asintió y ensanchó su sonrisa. No sabía cómo describirlo de manera exacta, mas la sonrisa actual que tenía difería de la anterior por estar cargada de un verdadero sentimiento de felicidad. Era una sonrisa sincera.

–¡De acuerdo! –dijo, tomando una mano mía y apretándola–. Creo que eso me preocupaba más, el no poder volver a contar contigo… Pero ya que dijiste que podíamos mantener una relación de amistad… No se me hace tan difícil de afrontar, después de todo hemos sido amigos todo este tiempo, ¿no?

Bell merecía ser feliz, con alguien que la respete y quiera como ella merece; lamentablemente, ese alguien no puedo ser yo. No obstante, si puedo darle mi amistad, creo que podría ayudar en su felicidad.

.

.

.

Me respondió el mensaje. Sí, lo hizo. La notificación estaba ahí, en mi pantalla, esperando a ser abierta. Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera era capaz de mirar mi celular y lo tenía ahí, a los pies de mi cama.

Nami hizo su ingreso a mis aposentos, y cuando saltó para acomodarse en mi cama, casi bota mi celular, por lo que tuve que moverme más rápido y tomar mi aparato para evitar tener que sufrir después de que se rompiera.

Había pasado a llevar el botón de desbloqueo y ahí estaba la notificación…

Mi corazón latía a mil.

Me senté en la cama cruzando las piernas, así Nami se acomodaría ahí. Volví a encender la pantalla de mi teléfono, desbloqueé la pantalla y, tomando un gran respiro, toqué la notificación para leer el mensaje.

Puto mensaje.

 **Blossom.**

"No, Brick. Ni se te ocurra ir, porque yo no iré. No pierdas tu tiempo para llevarte una decepción".

Mordí mi labio, evité quejarme para no molestar a mi gata. No quise pensarlo dos veces, simplemente me dejé llevar por el cólera del momento y escribí un mensaje de respuesta.

"No me interesa, Utonium. El 27 de abril, te estaré esperando en el Paseo de los Cerezos. Ya te dije, si vas o no vas, será tu forma de responderme."

Quité la vibración y el sonido, dejando mi móvil en completo silencio sobre mi velador. No quería saber si tenía o no una respuesta; al menos por ahora.

Comencé a acariciar el suave pelaje de Nami. Después la escuché ronronear y el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Lentamente acomodé una de mis almohadas tras mi espalda, para poder recostarme y dormir un poco.

.

.

.

Me gustaría decir que recibí respuesta a aquel mensaje, pero cuando revisé, después de la cena, solo vi que ella ya había leído _mi_ mensaje. No me contestó, probablemente se molestó por mi insistencia.

Ya era 27 de abril, y estaba demasiado nervioso.

Tal era mi inquietud, que me desperté a las cuatro de la mañana. Sí, a las cuatro.

Fui a la escuela, y como salía temprano, mi madre me pidió que fuera a buscar a Butch y a Boomer, que iban la secundaria y primaria –respectivamente hablando– cercanas a mi preparatoria.

Tomando la mano de Boomer –quien se negaba a dármela, pero para cruzar la calle _debía_ hacerlo, por órdenes de mamá–, y acarreando a Butch mediante regaños, llegamos a casa.

No me importó mucho que Butch me reclamara que tenía hambre, yo fui derecho a mi habitación para poner a cargar mi celular. También moría de hambre, pero quería tener mucha batería para cuando me juntara con Blossom… Porque estoy seguro de que tendré que esperar harto, no solo por mi impaciencia, sino porque ella de seguro se haría esperar, por lo menos, veinte minutos.

–¡Brick! –me gritó Butch desde la primera planta–. ¡Tenemos hambre!

–¡Ya bajo, ya bajo!

Me aseguré de que se estuviese cargando, y vi que en medio de la batería aparecía ese rayo. Ojalá la batería suba hasta, por lo menos, un 50%, desde el 11% en que estaba. Para hacer más efectiva la carga, puse el celular en modo avión.

Calenté el almuerzo, mientras les pedí a mis hermanos que pusieran la mesa, y terminaba de preparar un poco de ensalada.

El par de idiotas terminaron su comida en menos de quince minutos, y me estaban pidiendo más comida.

–Tenemos mucha hambre –dijo Boomer, quejándose.

Vi la hora… Era muy temprano para preocuparme por ello.

–Bien, par de energúmenos, veré si puedo preparar un poco de espagueti –me puse de pie–. Pero nada más, no deberían comer tanto.

–¡Es fin de semana! –gritó Boomer–. ¡Podemos comer!

–No digas eso como si nunca comieras –regañó Butch, quien vaciaba sobre su plato, el resto de lechuga.

De reojo miré mi plato… No había tocado ni un bocado.

–Mientras preparo algo, pueden comer lo de mi plato.

–Brick, mamá dijo que no debes saltarte más comidas –dijo Butch.

–Comeré espagueti, no te preocupes.

Sí, hubo un tiempo en que me salté las comidas. Y sí, fue cuando Blossom se fue. Bajé casi siete kilos, y mis padres me llevaron con una nutrióloga de inmediato al darse cuenta de ello.

Sin embargo, eso ya no era tema. Corresponde al pasado.

.

.

.

Vi la hora tres veces, mamá ya me había advertido que me esperaría con té y galletas, sin importar si me había ido bien. Mamá era una fiel creyente de que el té podía curar cualquier impacto. Cosas de madres, ¿no?

Me bajé del autobús, aún quedaban quince minutos.

Increíblemente, esa misma tarde, estaba anunciada una nevazón… ¡Y estábamos en abril! ¡Abril! ¡Ya era primavera! Por efectos del calentamiento global, quizás.

El Paseo de los Cerezos estaba algo desierto. Claro, ¿qué más podía esperar? Hacía más frío que la mierda.

Los grandes árboles, con aquellas flores rosas, rodeaban el camino de cemento, que se separaban de él por un barandal; la vista desde aquel camino, daba lugar a una gran vista a tres ciudades: Townsville, Megaville y Cityville.

Holmes Ville, donde vivía actualmente Blossom, estaba pasando Cityville.

De cierto modo, me arrepentía por haberla citado en un lugar tan lejos de su hogar, pero la razón por la que quería verla aquí, es por los sentimientos y recuerdos que este lugar nos brindó en su momento. Tengo la leve esperanza de poder revivir esos sentimientos, con ella esta vez.

Acomodé mis audífonos, arreglé mi bufanda y, escuchando música triste –porque ahora mismo la suerte no me acompañaba y con el aleatorio solo sonó música triste–, me apoyé en el barandal y admiré un poco la vista del cielo, que terminaba por cubrirse por esas nubes, y sentía el frío viento sobre mi rostro.

Cuando volví a ver la hora, ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde la hora fijada, y no había rastro de Blossom por ninguna parte.

Revisé por si tenía otro mensaje de ella, pero no, seguía aquel _leído_.

Tomé asiento en una de las bancas, pero no dejé de mirar el paisaje de Townsville.

La hora en el reloj de mi teléfono celular… ya marcaba las siete de la tarde.

Sí, las siete y no había rastro de Blossom.

Me llegó un mensaje, mas solo era Bell, que me deseaba suerte y que esperaba que todo saliera bien. Le contesté con un _gracias_ , no quería decirle que me habían dejado plantado.

Negándome a eso, fui por un café a la cafetería que daba justo a la entrada del Paseo, por lo que pude comprar un café hawaiano sin perder de vista el lugar, por si la veía llegar.

Pero no, no llegó.

Fue el café más frío que he tomado en mi vida.

Ya había dejado de escuchar música, solo me centraba en escuchar el ruido que provenía de cada ciudad y de los automóviles que pasaban por la carretera.

Escuchar las conversaciones de algunas personas que pasaban por ahí. De hecho, hasta escuché un comentario de una chica sobre mí.

 _"¿Lo habrán dejado esperando?"_.

Sí, chica, me dejaron esperando.

Volví a ver la hora, ya quedaban segundos para que fuesen las ocho de la noche. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, y los primeros copos de nieve ya estaban empezando a caer. Según el pronóstico, la nevazón estaría por las diez en adelante, así que no habría problema si me quedase una hora más.

Pero mi orgullo es mayor, mi amor propio también. Esperé por dos malditas horas, y solo terminé con el corazón más roto que antes. Debí haberle hecho caso a su mensaje, ¿no? Dijo que no iba a venir, y yo el muy idiota estuve pensando, esperanzado, que sí iba a venir.

Apreté el vaso del café, me puse de pie, chasqueé la lengua y mordí mi labio.

Vi una figura femenina tras de la banca, donde yo estaba sentado.

–Disculpa, pero tuve cosas que atender –me mostró su celular, pero yo… yo no le presté mucha atención–, pero me quedé sin señal y ahora recién me llegó el servicio.

–Viniste…

Ella me miró, extrañada. Ya había olvidado la sensación que me provocaba estar cerca de ella.

–Me dijiste que vendrías, no podía dejarte solo –guardó su celular en aquella cartera rosa que tanto me gustaba que usara.

No quise decir nada más, ella me volvió a mirar, yo la tomé de las manos y, rodeando la banca, reduje la distancia entre ambos y la abracé.

El calor que sentí en ese momento, fue tan grande y tan único, que me dieron unas malditas ganas de llorar.

* * *

Bueno, _maestro jedi_ , yo también odié a Blossom, je; sin embargo, tenía que hacerla de esa forma para ponerle más drama a la historia.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer, xx.-


End file.
